Maybe
by PureAtHeart
Summary: What was going through Gale's mind during the beach scene in the Quarter Quell? UPDATE: A series of one-shots from Gale's perspective, taking place throughout THG, CF, and MJ.
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly kind of like this one-shot. Its not as long as I wanted but hey, I've taken care of one request!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its characters, because I am not the amazing Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**

I'm seated in front of our small television in our tiny living room. My eyes are glued to screen, and I try to block everything that would distract me out of my mind.

Katniss has made it to the final eight. She might actually come home.

It's nighttime in the arena. Katniss and Peeta have just volunteered to take watch over their beach camp. They settle down, each facing different directions, their shoulders and hips resting against each other. The star-crossed lovers of District 12.

I hate the idea of star-crossed lovers. If Prim hadn't been drawn in the reaping, I'd be with Katniss. She wouldn't have to keep up this lovers act with _him._ I should be with her. She should be with me. That's how my love life should be.

Peeta begins to talk. "Katniss, it's no use pretending we don't know what the other one is trying to do." She has been trying to protect him. There's no denying that. But he has been trying to protect her. Peeta tells her that if he were to live, he would have nothing left. He would never be happy again. I realize he is speaking about both of us.

If Katniss were to die, I would have no one. Katniss is my life, and has been ever since we met on that fateful day in the woods all those years ago. I love her, and she knows that. Without her, my life would not be worth living. She is my life.

Peeta pulls out the golden locket and opens it, revealing two pictures. One is of Prim and her mother, laughing. The other is of me. I can't help but give a slight grin as I remember when he came over to take the picture. It took me forever it seemed to smile for the shot, but I did it for her. So she would remember me when she saw it. So maybe, just maybe, she would convince herself to try and win.

The camera focuses on Katniss' face, and I can tell that seeing this has almost pushed her over the edge. "You're family needs you, Katniss." But I can tell what he really means. He wants her to return to me. To marry me. He is suggesting that we are destined for each other.

"No one really needs me," he says. But I know one person who needs him. Katniss. Even if she does return, I won't know how much these games have made her suffer. Only Peeta knows that, because _he_ has been through them with her. Not me.

"I do. I need you," Katniss says, and she seals his lips with a kiss. But I catch something in her voice. She sounded almost... pleading. As if it wasn't an act. Does she really love him? The question pulls me up short.

I reach for the television, pressing the power button. I can't watch this anymore. Its too painful. Containing my emotions, I half-walk, half-run out into the night. I run my fingers through my hair, wanting to yank it out.

What if she really is in love with him? What does that mean for me? I would have lost her. She'd be with him; even if he died, her heart would go out to him, and she would refuse to be with me. Part of me almost wishes that I had volunteered for Peeta in the 74th reaping. Then maybe, just maybe, I might have her in my grasp.

But if she does return, and he doesn't, I could help her recover. Hold her close to me; let her cry if she wanted. I would let her spill her feelings out to me, and I would be there to comfort her. We would grow closer. And then maybe she might just love me.

"Katniss," I whisper to no one, my voice straining. "Please, come back to me. I need you, Katniss. _Please._"


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've decided to turn this into a series of Gale one-shots. I am taking requests, but FYI, school has really kept me loaded, so it may be a while for me to update. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters. They all belong to Suzanne Collins. GAH. **

* * *

I poise in the bushes, arrow ready to fire. The rabbit won't feel a thing. Closing one eye, I perfect my aim, and then it flies. The arrow pierces the animal's flesh, and it falls to the ground lifeless.

I give a small whoop before walking over to the body, taking out the arrow and wiping the blood away. Taking the body, I place it in my game bag and go to gathering. I pluck the bushes clean of blackberries. As I return to my feet, a small patch of herb catches my eye. Hastily, I pick them.

Before I return home, I take some wire and set up a few new snares in various places in the woods. About thirty minutes later, I stand up from setting my last trap, nodding in approval. I check the ones I've previously set and find two squirrels and another rabbit. I take them and place them in my bag; I should make a good trade today. After taking one last look around the woods, I make my way to the fence, slide under the small space near the ground, and make my way to the Hob.

"Gale!" Greasy Sae shouts as I walk her way. "What do you have today?" I hand her one of each animal I caught today. One squirrel, one rabbit. As she weighs the animals, I take a look around the Hob. Many are out trading today, hoping to make even the smallest amount of money. Some sell clothing, while others offer fresh game.

"Here you go!" Sae hands me three copper coins, and I grin. She gives me a bowl of her soup, like she always does, and we make small talk about trading at the Hob. When my bowl is empty, I grab my bag and begin to make my way to the Seam. Just before I leave the Hob, however, someone catches my eye.

Turning to look at her, I suddenly recognize her from school. She is two years younger than me, making her twelve. She has the Seam look: black hair, gray eyes, and olive skin. But I remember her not just from school. I remember her father, like mine, was killed in a mining accident. We were each given Medals of Valor at a ceremony for being the eldest children in our families. She is currently trying to sell what look like old clothes. I want to help her, but I know I need money too. I turn away and continue towards my small home in the Seam.

The next day, I wake up early, as usual. I slip into my normal hunting outfit. I grab my bag and make my way to the small kitchen. My mother is awake as well, making breakfast. "Morning, Gale," she says.

"Hey. I'm going out to the woods. I need to check my traps and see if there is any game out there." She nods.

"Okay. Be careful and stay safe." I give a slight bob of my head and walk out the door, making my way to the fence. I slide back under it and quietly move to a rotting log; stashed inside it is my bow and arrow. I pluck a couple of berries from the bushes for breakfast and begin to make my rounds.

I have five traps total, set up in random places throughout the woods. The first is pretty deep in the forest, and it takes me a good fifteen minutes to reach it, finding nothing. The second and third are pretty close to each other. I find a wild turkey struggling to escape the wire. Quickly, I pull out my weapons and kill it instantly, placing the body in my bag and resetting the trap. My fourth trap contains a dead rabbit, and I repeat the same process of gathering the body and putting the snare back together. I approach the fifth trap, and suddenly stop.

Someone is taking the game from my snare.

Their back is turned from me, so I don't recognize them. Quietly, I advance towards them. When they don't hear me, I speak.

"You know, that's my trap you're looking at."

The person jumps at the sound of my voice, letting out a small yelp, and turns to face me. I recognize them immediately. Her black braided hair is slung carelessly over her left shoulder, her gray eyes full of shock. The girl from the Hob. The one I saw trading just yesterday.

"What's your name?" I ask, though it comes out more as a demand. She looks down, whispering something that I just barely catch. "Catnip? That's a strange name," I say. She finally looks up at me, a scowl on her face.

"My name is Katniss. Not Catnip."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I hold out my hand. "I'm Gale." She just stares at my hand, so I awkwardly pull it back. "What were you doing with my snare?"

She hesitates, and then shrugs. "I was just looking at it. Seeing how you made it. I've never seen one like that before." She stops, and then quickly adds, "But I didn't take anything." I know she wouldn't have said that if she didn't actually take game, so I eye her. After a few minutes, she sighs and holds out a squirrel.

"You can have it," I offer, patting my bag. "I've already got quite a bit of game today. I was just testing you." I smile. "Come on, I'll help you find more food." The girl is so dang skinny, it's the least I can do. I set off and make my way towards the edge of the forest, Katniss trailing behind. When I reach my destination, I show her some of the bushes that are covered in berries. I also tell her about a few herb patches that are nearby.

She begins to gather some strawberries, and I help her, putting in her bag. After two bushes are stripped clean of fruit, I stand.

"I have to get going now. Gotta go take care of some trading. I'll see you around, Catnip." I turn on my heel and walk off, waiting for her reaction.

"My name is Katniss!" she shouts, and I can't help but smirk. Maybe the girl isn't that bad after all.

* * *

**Please review! And don't forget to leave a request if you'd like! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've actually had this chapter ready for a while, but stupid semester exams kept me from logging on. **

**Okay! Here's the next chapter! This one is dedicated to KelsNicole92 because, well, this is her request. I love this idea, but I'm not sure if I captured what she wanted right. So, review and tell me what you think! And don't forget to leave a request!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, am not awesome enough to own the Hunger Games and its characters. They belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

"Look, Gale!" Katniss calls out. She runs over to one of the new snares I set up just days ago and holds up a rabbit. "It actually worked!"

"Well, of course it did," I tease. "I'm the master of snares. Each one I've come up with works."

"Hey, now." She stands and punches me playfully on the arm, causing me to laugh. Ever since we met here in the woods three years ago, our relationship has improved. We went from hardly trusting each other at all to being, well, best friends. "Come on, let's go check the other snares." I nod, and we set off into the forest.

We currently have about ten traps set up throughout the woods. The furthest is by a small abandoned house deep in the woods. After about an hour's walk, we finally arrive, only to find nothing. I tell Katniss not to worry about the empty trap, that there are other traps we need to tend to, and we make our way to the next one. When we see the next one in sight, Katniss kneels and tends to the dead rabbit in the trap.

"Gale?" she asks. I look at her, raising my eyebrows. "How in heavens name do you remember where all these traps are?" The question brings me up short. How do I remember?

"That, Catnip, is an excellent question that I have no answer for. It's just instinct I guess? I'm not sure." She smiles and rises.

"Let's continue on." I nod and we set off once more. We manage to find three rabbits and four squirrels in all of the traps. And for just one day, that's pretty dang awesome. When we get to our rock, I pull out a flattened loaf of bread that my mother made from our grain rations. Katniss smiles and pulls out a small square of cheese and Prim must've made. I return the grin and we dig into our feast. The forest becomes quiet as we eat, and we ourselves do little talking. Once our meal is completed, Katniss and I gather our game and set off towards the Hob. The walk is quiet and we make little conversation.

The Hob is District Twelve's black market. Many come in hopes of making a good trade so they can buy necessities. Unfortunately, however, a lot of people can't afford to buy much, which causes many to go unfed. Our first stop Greasy Sae.

"Good morning, you two." Sae laughs. Katniss smiles and hands over her game bag. I grin. "Oh! Three rabbits and two squirrels! This is great!" Katniss and I kept two of the squirrels for ourselves, but Sae knows that we do this. She figured out a few months ago. Sae begins to skin the animals. I feel my stomach growl. Clearly, that small meal in the forest wasn't enough. I pull out a copper coin.

"Sae, we would like two bowls of today's stew, please," I say.

"Oh, goody! This batch hasn't been selling as well as others." She serves our meal and hands each of us our own bowl. I examine mine before eating it. The special stew today is a light brown color with greens, spices, and many chunks of meat. I eye it questionably, and Greasy Sae seems to notice. "Don't worry, Gale! Its not dog meat! At least not today." She laughs and returns to her work. I dig into my soup, enjoying its simple yet delicious flavor, when a new voice joins.

"Hey, Sae, mind hitting me with a bowl?" A new Peacekeeper, Darius, leans up against the table on the other side of Katniss. Despite his playful, sarcastic tone, I really don't like the guy. I hate all Peacekeepers to begin with.

He is given a bowl of the stew and begins to eat, eyeing Katniss with every bite. "What?" Katniss asks.

"Nothing. Other than the fact that you are absolutely beautiful." Katniss rolls her eyes. "You really are, Miss Everdeen."

"Right." Katniss' voice is mocking. She meets my eyes and gives me that _help me! _look. I snicker at her, chuckling to myself. She punches my arm again, which makes me laugh harder.

Darius looks at the two of us. "Something going on?"

"No," Katniss and I say simultaneously. We catch each others eyes again, and it sets us off again. Sae finishes weighing the meat and hands Katniss and I four coins. We thank her and begin to head back to the Seam when Darius grabs Katniss' arm.

"What now, Darius?" she asks.

"You know, you got all that money today. I think you should buy one of my kisses. Trust me; it's an offer you shouldn't skip out on." He gives her a tempting grin, raising his eyebrows to add to the effect.

Fury builds inside my chest. I reach out and clasp Katniss' other arm. "Come on, Catnip," I say through gritted teeth. I pull her out of Darius' grip and we make our way to the Seam. As we reach her home, she yanks her arm out of my grasp, and I turn to look at her.

"Gale, it was completely unnecessary for your actions back there. Darius was just kidding around like he always does!"

"But what if he wasn't? What then?" My voice has risen to a shout.

She stays silent, her stormy gray eyes like daggers. "You know, Gale, maybe you were just jealous." I can tell she doesn't mean it, and I know she only said it to make her escape. She turns on her heel and walks to her house, leaving me in the same position. I stare after her, waiting until the door shuts. Then, I sprint, not stopping until I reach the fence and am safely back in the woods.

Jealousy? Was that really how I felt during all that? Was it the cause of my anger? I ask myself these questions over and over again. I mean, I did feel bothered by the fact that he was flirting with her. And I felt things I hadn't ever felt before. _"You know, Gale, maybe you were just jealous." _It's true; I was envious, which can only mean one thing.

I have fallen for my best friend and hunting partner, Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Yay! Please review and leave a request if you want!**

**Oh, and I need a clarification.. Does Greasy Sae pay Katniss and Gale for their game? I wasn't sure and I put it in anyways, but please tell me if I'm wrong. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Well, this is my second snow day! :D So when I'm not playing outside, I'm writing!**

**I hope you all enjoy this one-shot! This is dedicated to it-was-enchanting because this is her request! Just a little note: I went a little far on this. I assumed that the Gamemakers take everything that happened that day and squeeze it all into one broadcast. And this one seems a little lengthy and may stretch a little, but I hope you like it anyways! :))**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. I'm not Suzanne Collins. Everything belongs to her.**

* * *

The broadcasting is about to begin. And somehow, I think this will be the last day of the 74th Games. A victor should come out of the arena today. And my hopes are that it will be Katniss, and maybe even Peeta if he doesn't die, walking out of that wretched place.

I've just finished hunting in the woods; it's the only place where I can escape and be with myself and my thoughts. I managed to take down a wild turkey with one shot. My other doesn't notice when I throw the bird on the table for skinning and cooking; she, along with Rory, Vick, and Posy, are sitting around the television, anticipating today's showing of the Games. I join them on our small, worn couch, and the television goes from the static screen to the Capitol seal. The anthem plays, and then the Games begin.

I lean closer towards the screen as they start off with Katniss. She is waking up from few hours of sleep, but she acts like she slept the night away. Strategy, I guess. She might not want Peeta to scold her for staying up all night. Her gray eyes are serious, like she is ready for anything. Katniss and Peeta pack up camp and finish off the last of their food.

Ever since these Games began, I can't help but wonder, and hope, that this "love" for Peeta that Katniss has acquired is fake. As far as I know, she didn't even know that this kid existed. And now she loves him? No way.

Rory pokes me. "What do you think will happen, Gale?" He stares at me with curious eyes.

"I'm not sure," I say, looking back at the television. "All we can do is hope that Katniss makes it out alive." My mother pats my arm. She knows how I feel about Katniss; she suspected it and managed to get me to tell her. She has to know how much this hurts me to watch Katniss suffer.

"Two against one," Peeta whispers into her ear, embracing her. "Should be a piece of cake."

"Next time we eat, it will be in the Capitol." _Don't boast, Katniss. _I shouldn't be thinking like that. But I can't help but worry. A few games ago, someone told themselves the same thing. That person was killed brutally later that day.

They stay in this embrace for what feels like forever, and I can feel my cheeks becoming red in jealously. Finally, they set off towards the Cornucopia. I hope Katniss realizes the big battle ahead against Cato from District 2.

The cameras suddenly switch over to him. He is packing up his own camp, his new body armor reflecting the sun. He pulls his spear closer to him and polishes the tip. "This should be the last time I use you," he says to the spear. "Don't fail me today." Suddenly, he looks up, eyes glancing at his surroundings. He must've heard something. Maybe whatever it is will kill him. The thing making the sounds bursts through the bushes, but we don't get to see what it is because the cameras focus on his face. His eyes become full of fear, and he takes off, dropping his spear.

What could he have possibly seen? And is he leading it to Katniss and Peeta, who have just arrived at the Cornucopia? _Be ready, Katniss. Please. _She listens to the mockingjays sing. Mockingjays mean so much to her. When she sings, they stop to listen. And I must admit, even I've stopped what I'm doing to listen to her soft voice. She has told me they remind her of her father, who sung to them as well.

The birds' tunes suddenly sound rough and jagged. Katniss and Peeta take notice and ready their weapons. Cato jumps through the trees, and she begins to fire.

"He's got some kind of body armor!" she shouts. And then, a creature bursts from the bushes. It looks almost… like a dog. But its eyes look human. Rory tenses beside me as he notices the eyes. Katniss turns and follows Cato towards the Cornucopia. Peeta is right behind them, but barely makes it to the golden horn before they reach him. He climbs up, safe, and the three of them pant for air.

"It's her!" Katniss cries. Peeta asks who, and pressures her when she doesn't respond. "It's them. It's all of them. The others. Rue and Foxface and…all of the other tributes," she gets out. Peeta gasps when he sees what she talks about.

I'm scared out of my mind. How did the Capitol make those eyes look so…human? Did they actually remove the dead tributes' eyes? I'm horrified by the thought. The Capitol is terrible enough to do that.

I come back from my thoughts to see I've missed a little bit of action. Cato now has a bleeding Peeta in a headlock. Katniss has her arrow ready to fire.

"Shoot me and he goes down with me," he chuckles. _Come on, Katniss, use your head. _After a pause, Peeta draws an _X _on Cato's hand. Katniss fires her arrow. Peeta is released from the headlock as Cato plunges towards the mutts. She grabs Peeta and they wait for the cannon, but it doesn't come. The cameras switch to Cato, who hopelessly fights the mutts. They drag him into the horn after about an hour. And soon, after he is bitten and torn apart, the mutts leave him.

We are shown what remains of Cato, and my younger siblings can't take what he now looks like. He isn't even recognizable as a human being. Blood puddles around his scattered intestines, and he moans in pain. As the sun begins to rise, Katniss swings herself into the Cornucopia and quickly kills Cato with a look of pity. The cannon fires.

"Then we won, Katniss." Peeta's voice sounds empty.

"Hurray for us," Katniss says. She doesn't sound happy. But how can I blame her? She has just had to endure something no one should _ever _have to experience.

Finally, I get the urge to smile. Katniss is coming home. Maybe, just maybe, I can tell her how I feel about her. It may not make a difference if she really loves Peeta, but I need her to know. And then I realize something. The trumpets aren't blaring. What is going on?

"Greetings to the final contestants of the 74th Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rulebook has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Claudius Templesmith's voice blares.

It's after hearing this that I've stood and begun pacing. Katniss has to make it back. She has too! I run my fingers through my hair, tears beginning to build. What will happen within these next few minutes? Who will be crowned victor?

"Gale," my mother says. "You need to look at this."

I lay my eyes on the screen, and my heart stops. Katniss is committing suicide. She and Peeta stand back to back with the nightlock berries in their hands. "Hold them out. I want everyone to see." The two of them open their hands and reveal the purple berries in their palms.

"One." She seriously can't be doing this. Doesn't she know how this will affect her mother? Her sister? Me?

"Two." Maybe she really does love Peeta. Why else would she be doing this? They would be together after all.

"Three!" The berries enter their mouths when suddenly, the trumpets blare.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you—the tributes of District Twelve!"

"Yes!" I shout and embrace Rory, tears pouring down my face. She did it! She beat the odds! The huge crowd that has gathered in the main square is cheering loudly. Katniss, my best friend, is coming home.

But I can't shake the feeling that what she just did may have been a big mistake.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next one-shot! This is dedicated to GabiGallagherGamesGirl. Thank you for the awesome request!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not awesome enough to own the Hunger Games. Only Suzanne Collins is that awesome.**

* * *

I throw the fur-lined gloves at the ground. They land by her feet. "I changed my mind. I don't want anything they made in the Capitol." I quickly grab my bow, arrows, and the wild turkey I killed, and storm out of the shack. Katniss doesn't follow me.

How could she want to ask _them _to run away with us? Peeta and Haymitch? They would only slow us down. And frankly, I don't like either of them, no matter how they've helped her. How could she be so selfish? Doesn't she know there are other families out there who'd love to run away? What about them?

While I hike through the woods, I attempt to shake off my anger and disgust with her. But I find myself not being able to. My fury remains. I reach the fence when the sun has just finished its noon peak and is making its way towards the west. Once I put my weapons in the hollow log, I crawl under the metal and begin to make my way to the Hob, but then I remember the good money that Cray, the Head Peacekeeper, will pay for a wild turkey.

After I stomp the snow off my boots, I make my way to the older part of town where the Peacekeepers live. The house at the end of the block is where Cray lives. It is pretty old and run-down; it looks like the houses in the Seam, only it's much bigger. I approach the door and knock, shifting my weight to both my feet. The door opens, and it's not Cray. It's a man I've never seen before. He has gray hair, hard lines in his face, and a taunting, cruel look in his black eyes.

"Well, well," he says, taking a step towards me. "What have we here? Illegal poaching, I assume?"

I inch away from him, fear creeping in my bones. "No sir. I found this turkey waddling around in the Seam. I was able to kill it with a stick I found."

"That is still a crime. It counts as poaching all the same." He grabs me by the shoulders, spins me around, and pins my arms behind my back. I struggle against his hold, but his fingers dig deeper into my skin, his muscles bulging. "You're under arrest for poaching. Do you have anything to say in defense?" I stay silent. "Good. Let's get moving." He pushes me along, and I eventually stop fighting his grip; it's too much for me. We trudge through the snow, past the groups of staring people. They all have the same expression on their face. _Who is this new Head Peacekeeper?_ _What happened to Cray? What is going on? _

The Head Peacekeeper pushes me to the ground when we reach the square. I look up and see a wooden post a few feet away. It's a whipping post. _Oh god… _

"Confess to your crime, boy, and maybe your punishment won't be so severe." I say nothing when he steps in front of me and forces my eyes to meet his. A small crowd has begun to gather. "The evidence is all there. You showed up at my doorstep with a dead turkey in your hands. Go ahead and confess, kid. The odds aren't in your favor." He stands there, his face becoming hard. There's nothing I can show him, no one I can call, to say I didn't kill the turkey. Finally, I give in.

"Yes," I whisper. "I killed the turkey. I poached illegally. I killed the turkey with a stick when I found it wandering around the Seam." My voice is full of fear. What will my punishment be?

"I knew you'd come to your senses, kid." He takes the turkey from my hands and nails it to the post. He pries off my jacket and rips my shirt. Then, he grabs my hands. I try to pull away, but his grip is almost impossible to escape from. He ties my hands to the ropes attached to the wood, takes the whip from a small hook, and unwinds it. "Your punishment for poaching will be a hard whipping that will be carried out immediately." I look at the crowd that has grown bigger and recognize one face. A guy from my mining crew named Thom. Then, I hear the whip crack, and the tip hits my skin seconds later.

The first thing I notice is the pain. It's blinding, and the skin feels like its been set on fire. I bite my tongue as the whip hits my back again. And again. And again. I can feel the blood trickling down my back and dripping onto the stone road, creating a puddle. When I've reached maybe twenty lashes, white spots begin to dance in my vision and I can hear far-off voices.

"Stop, Thread! He's had enough! Stop!" Then, the talking ends. I think the voice belonged to Darius, but the throbbing wounds on my back keep my thoughts away. The whip continues to beat down on me. I want the misery to end. My back is like fire, heat radiates from the flesh. And suddenly, after another lash, the pain overwhelms me, and I am consumed in darkness.

* * *

Pain. That's the only thing on my mind. A moan comes from my mouth as the pangs hit me harder than before.

"You're okay Gale," someone whispers. My mother. "I'm here. Everything is all right." I feel her stroke my hair, but everything is so far away. The pain in my back is all my mind is focused on. It's so strong; it's all I can think about. Muffled voices echo around the tunnel of darkness and pain that surrounds me.

"Who are you, anyway, to decide how much pain he can stand!" Katniss. I try and reach for her, but the pain hits me like a train. A sound mixed with agony and longing escapes my mouth. Her voice vanishes, and I want it to return. I want to hear her sweet voice again.

Someone is forcing me to drink something. Herbal flavors burst on my tongue, but I find it hard to swallow the concoction. I feel pills mixed in the drink and realize they must be painkillers. They have little affect, and I can feel sweat building up on my face. What seems like an eternity later, someone injects something into my arm. Whatever it is, it causes most of the pain to vanish. It must be strong, because I begin to feel tired and drowsy. Then, unconsciousness finds me again.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." I feel someone's lips press against my cheek. Katniss.

I open my eyes as much as I can, and I find her gray eyes that match my own. "Hey, Catnip," I say.

"Hey, Gale."

"Thought you'd be gone by now."

She shakes her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here and cause kinds of trouble." She sounds almost on the brink of tears.

"Me, too." I give her a small smile, and then the drugs pull me back into oblivion.

**

* * *

Yay! Okay, I need help. I've started a story called "Without My Mockingjay". I tried to write the second chapter today, but it sounded WAY too filler. If you have read it, would you mind pointing me in a few directions? Thanks! :D**

**~PureAtHeart**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO! Today is my birthday! Yay! I felt like being nice today and giving you all an update! I apologize for not updating this story. I had a lot of projects and I was paying more attention to my other fanfic "Without My Mockingjay". Sorry about that! Enjoy the story! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will not ever own the Hunger Games. Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I wake up one morning and rub my eyes groggily. I begin to plan out my day, thinking that I will meet Katniss in the woods, hunt for the majority of the day, and then maybe even tell her my feelings for her. But then it hits me. It's reaping day. Dang.

Luckily, it's my last reaping. The only frightening thing is that I have my name in the drawing bowl forty-two times. That makes my chances of being drawn a lot higher. I push back my worn sheets, stand, and stretch, waking my body from its sleep. Quickly, I change from my sleep shorts into my usual outfit: a pair of dark brown pants, a light beige shirt, and my hunting boots. As I'm walking out of the room I share with Rory and Vick, I pass my mother's room. She and Posy look so young when they sleep. I grin slightly and leave the house.

I first head to the woods and check my snares. After only finding one squirrel tangled in the wire, I set off towards the bakery. Katniss and I usually bring nice foods to our little feast out in the forest, and this year I decided to try and get fresh bakery bread. I enter the shop and see Old Man Mellark standing behind the counter.

"Mr. Hawthorne," he says. "What can I do for you?" I hold up the squirrel.

"Will this buy me a loaf of bread?" He takes the animal in my hands and examines it.

"Sure will," he says. "Just don't tell my wife I gave you anything." He hands me the loaf. I smile, thank him for the bread, and set off towards the forest.

The woods seem to be the only place in this entire district where I can think. The buzzing of insects and chirping of birds calm my nerves and help me to relax for some reason. I reach the rock where Katniss and I always meet and begin to set up our breakfast. As I'm laying out the bread, I get an idea. Quickly, I grab an arrow from my sheath and stab the tip straight through the food. It looks as if I shot it while hunting. Katniss will get a kick out of that.

I hear a slight rustle in the trees. Katniss walks into the clearing, arrows and bow in hand. "Hey, Catnip." She smiles at me, a sight I would only see while in these woods. I pick up the bread and show it to her. "Look what I shot." Her gray eyes notice the arrow and she laughs.

"Mm, still warm. What did it cost you?" I tell her that all I traded was a single squirrel, and how I thought the old man was feeling kind this morning. She smiles and holds up something wrapped in leaves. "Prim left us cheese," she says. I grin.

"Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." I then think of something that'll make her laugh. I change my voice and mimic Effie Trinket, the happy bubbly woman who runs the reapings each year. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" I grab a couple blackberries from a nearby bush. "And may the odds—" I lightly throw the berries towards her and she catches them in her mouth.

"—be ever in your favor!" We laugh for a few minutes, and every time I look at Katniss, who is trying so hard to stop, it sets me off again. When we finally recover, I return to our feast and begin to slice the bread. As I prepare our food, my thoughts wander.

Ever since I was little, I have been forced to watch the Games. They have caused me to hate the Capitol with all my heart. I even used to have a friend back in grade school that lost his older brother to the Games. That caused me to see the monstrosity of the Games and notice the cruelty of the Capitol. When I met Katniss and saw how much she despised the Capitol as well, I began to think about something. I've never mentioned it to her before, but I'm about to right now.

"We could do it, you know," I whisper cautiously. She asks what. "Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it. If we didn't have so many kids." No, they aren't our actual kids. Just our siblings and mothers. But they rely on us in so many ways. If we weren't here, they wouldn't have very much food or supplies.

"I never want to have kids."

"I might, if we didn't live here."

"But you do," she says, clearly becoming annoyed.

"Forget it," I retort, returning to our meal. Why the hell did I even bring that up? How stupid could I have been? Katniss is too devoted to her family to leave them. I quietly eat, listening to the sounds of the forest, when Katniss asks me what I want to do. We decide to fish at the lakes and gather greens afterwards. We arrive at the lake after a long, silent walk. She begins to search the shores of the lake for greens and herbs, while I grab a fishing pole and toss the line into the water. Neither of us speaks for a few minutes. I begin to feel awkward as the silence continues. Then, I speak.

"Katniss, I'm sorry I brought that up. I know how much it would hurt you to leave Prim." She doesn't respond for a few minutes, and then I hear her sigh.

"Gale," she begins. "Its not that I don't want to run away. I would rather risk living in the wild than going to the Hunger Games. But I know either my mother and Prim wouldn't be able to handle it out in the woods, or they would become devastated if I left. So either way will most likely end badly."

Katniss has a point. I think about Posy. She's so young, anything could happen to her if we lived in the woods. Heck, anything could happen to any of us if we ran away. I end the subject with a simple, "I understand," and then we get back to gathering. After about an hour or so, we switch jobs; I gather and she fishes. When the next hour passes and we hold in our bags handfuls of greens, a basket of strawberries, and twelve fish, we set off towards the Hob.

Greasy Sae looks happy to see us as we lay out half of our greens. She trades it for some chunks of paraffin. After we trade eight of the fish for salt and bread, we set off towards the mayor's house where Katniss' friend, Madge, lives. Personally, I dislike her. I mean, she's the mayor's daughter. She never will have more than ten names in the reaping bowl. I have to bite my tongue when she answers the door to keep from insulting her. Madge wears a white dress that falls to her ankles. Must've cost a fortune.

"Pretty dress."

She looks at me like she's trying to decipher what I said. "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice don't I?" Immediately, I can tell she's trying to get to me. It's not that hard to read her emotions.

"You won't be going to the Capitol." I glance at her dress and see a single golden pin. A mockingjay. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." Her face becomes blank, and I can tell I've won.

Katniss perks up. "That's not her fault."

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is." Madge and Katniss wish each other good luck, and then we set off towards the Seam.

I know that Madge can't help the fact she's rich and doesn't need tesserae. But it still makes me furious for reasons I can't explain. Maybe it's because she has such a little chance of being drawn, while I have a much stronger chance. It makes me so mad, though I know I can do nothing about it.

Katniss and I stop and divide our gatherings. "See you in the square," she says.

"Wear something pretty," I say. And then, I head towards home.

My mother straightens my collar after I finish buttoning up my shirt. She clasps my shoulders. "Gale," she whispers. "It's your last reaping."

"I know," I breathe. "But its Rory's first." _Anything could happen_, I add silently. She nods and goes to help him get ready. Vick walks into the room. "Hey, kid," I say.

He grins. "Hi Gale." Vick walks up to me and I pull him into a hug. "Are you going to the Games today, Gale?" he asks innocently. _I might. My name is in there so many times it's quite possible, _I think. But I don't say it.

"I don't think so, Vick. I have as much chance as anyone else. But if I do get drawn, you need to be strong. Okay?" He nods just as Rory, Posy, and Mother walk into the room.

"Come on, let's get down there." I nod and we leave the house. I turn and take one last look at the place, just in case. It's not much, but its home. As we walk down to the Square, Posy grabs my hand. I look down at her and she smiles at me. She's so innocent. She doesn't deserve to live in a world like this.

When we arrive, I hug my mother, Vick, Posy, and Rory, and I take my place in the crowd with the eighteen year old guys. Time seems to drag as the rest of the citizens arrive, and the reaping begins. I pay no attention; why should I listen to Effie Trinket, who may draw my name and send me to my death? After our drunken victor passes out, Effie goes to draw the female name. I look for Katniss in the crowd, and our eyes meet as the name is announced.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

I hear a sharp intake of breath from the crowd, the usual reaction when a twelve year old is chosen. Then, shouting breaks the silence. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss runs up to a shaken Prim and pushes her back.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" Before I know it, I'm running through the crowd and take Prim by the arms and pull her back. She struggles against my hold, but I don't let go. I'm in complete shock with what has just happened, but I keep my voice steady.

"Up you go, Catnip," I say, and I take Prim over to her mother as Katniss walks to the stage and announces her name. My emotions are running wild; I don't even pay attention to what is happening on stage as I return to my spot. The male name is drawn.

"Peeta Mellark!"

The baker's son, a sixteen year old with blonde curly hair and a stocky build, makes his way up to the stage. I'm thankful it's not me, but I don't feel relieved. How could I? Katniss is going to the Capitol. She is going to compete in the Hunger Games. She could die, and she doesn't even know how I feel about her.

I do not pay attention to the rest of the reaping; I'm still in too much shock. Before I know it, people are flooding out of the square and returning home. Katniss is in the Justice Building. This is my only time to see her before she leaves. Walking at a rapid pace, I make my way to the building. When I arrive, fists clenched at my sides, there is already a line waiting to see her. Her mother. Prim, who is silently crying. The baker. Madge.

Awkwardly, I go and stand by her. She looks away and folds her arms on her chest. Ms. Everdeen and Prim go inside the room. About ten minutes later, they come out and the baker goes in. As her mother passes, she puts a hand on my shoulder and we make eye contact. I see nothing but pain in her eyes. And then she's gone. I begin to feel horrible about the way I treated Madge. So, I turn towards her.

"Madge," I begin. "I apologize for the way I acted today. It was very unnecessary. I'm sorry."

After a few minutes, she looks me in the eye. "Gale, it's okay. I know how you feel about me. And it's fine. Let's just leave it at that." Then, the baker comes out and Madge enters the room. Her visit lasts only minutes, and then I'm walking in.

Katniss sits on the couch in the room, face as stern as ever. The second she lays her gray eyes on me, she rushes into my arms. I'm so familiar to the feel of her body, the scent of the forest, the way her torso curves. She releases me and I bring my hands to her shoulders; she meets my eyes. I can only hope that what I'm about to tell her helps.

"Listen," I start. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have bows," she says. I forgot about that.

"Then make one," I demand. "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all." I know that she will have trouble making it; not even I can make a great bow.

She sighs. "I don't even know if there'll be wood." Again, she has a point. No one knows what the arena will hold. No one except the Gamemakers. But I don't want to get her hopes of return down.

"There's almost always some wood. Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that." My thoughts drift off to an earlier reaping, an earlier Hunger Games. The arena was a frozen wasteland, and the tributes all began to die of frostbite when the night came.

She nods. "Yes, there's usually some."

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know," I encourage. She begins to worry about the Careers.

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice. You know how to kill."

She shakes her head. "Not people."

"How different can it be, really?" I sigh. Then, I pull her into my arms again. This may be the last time I see my best friend in person. I am going to spend all the time I have with her. But unfortunately, the Peacekeepers return. I turn to them. "Can we have more time?" One of them shakes his head and demands I leave. After I refuse, they grab my arms and start pulling. Katniss takes my hand.

"Don't let them starve!" she shrieks.

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss," I begin. Here we go. "Remember I—" But then the door slams shut and the Peacekeepers drag me outside of the building and push me to the ground outside. Then I'm alone, kneeling on the ground. Katniss is gone. She may never come back.

"Katniss," I whisper. "Remember, I love you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review for my birthday present! :D**

**~PureAtHeart**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Another one-shot! I had a hard time writing this one.. Its just so sad. But I hope that you enjoy it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games and I never will own the Hunger Games. *sigh***

* * *

I open my eyes groggily. The sun shines through my window and finds my bed. I shield my eyes and pull the covers over my face. "Gale," I hear. Then, someone shakes me until I begin laughing.

"Dad," I say. "It's too early to get up."

My father chuckles and sits beside me on the bed. "Come on now. You can't miss school. You know that. But the sooner you get there, the sooner you can come home, do your homework, and go hunting with me. I've got a new snare I want to show you." After hesitating, I push back the blankets and sit up. "That's more like it. That last part about the snare was what got you up, wasn't it?" I nod and we both laugh. "Well, get dressed and I'll see you at breakfast." He smiles, pats my back, and leaves the room.

Quickly, I jump out of my bed and take off my sleep clothes. I pull on my black pants and a gray button shirt. We have to dress nicely for school, and I hate it. But, I suck it up, finish buttoning my shirt, and walk off into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie," my mother says as I enter. She pats her bloated belly and continues making my father his lunch. She is pregnant again, and I'm hoping that my new sibling will be a girl. Don't get me wrong, I love having two brothers. I'm just ready for change. I take my breakfast, a simple piece of bread with cheese spread, and sit at the table between Vick and Rory.

"Gale and Rory, are you ready for school today?" my father asks, taking a bite of his bread. Rory says that he can't wait for it to start because there is a cute Seam girl in his class. He says that she is very nice and has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name is Primrose. _He has a crush. How cute. He will have to show me who she is. _

My father glances at the small clock on the stove and quickly finishes his breakfast. "I'm off to the mines." He hugs Vick, then Rory, then me. He kisses my mother on the cheek, pats her stomach, and then he's gone.

I pat Rory on the back and grab my schoolbag. "Come on, Rory. Let's head to school. You need to show me that girl you're talking about," I say, winking.

* * *

"Trevor, what the heck are you doing?" I stare at my friend as he puts his pencil atop his nose.

"I'm trying to balance my pencil on my nose. What else would I be doing?" he asks as he knocks it off. _Acting like a total idiot, _I think to myself. But that's why he's my friend. Trevor can always cheer up a group of people when times are tough. Like just last week, there was a minor mine accident, in which three men were killed. He was able to cheer everybody up. I chuckle as he throws his pencil across the room and it hits the chalkboard with a small thud.

If you looked at us, side by side, we would look like twins. Being from the Seam, we both have black hair, gray eyes, and olive skin. But we are also the same height, and our voices sound a lot alike. Its crazy, and I'm convinced that we are twins.

Our teacher, Miss Haven, begins our lessons for the day. I barely pay attention. Staring out the window, I lean my right cheek against my hand. My eyes find the forest. What I wouldn't give to be out there right now with my dad. Once school is over, we will both be there, and he is going to teach me some new tricks on how to catch game. It's been on my mind all day, and I can't wait.

School drags on. I pay no attention to my lessons. When lunch arrives, I rush outside, glad to finally be back in the fresh air. Trevor and I take a seat in the grass and pull out our drinks. Rory comes from the hall with the younger kids and sits beside me. He turns and points to a young blonde girl who sits by an older girl with the typical Seam look.

"That's her. Her name is Primrose Everdeen." I smile and Trevor playfully punches my arm. I turn and glare at him, and he snickers. The rest of the lunch is silent, but Trevor continues to snicker at me. Once the meal is over, we return to our classes, and the day just drags on. I stare out the window at the forest. I imagine myself with my father tonight, gathering berries and skinning animals. Being in the forest with him is absolutely amazing.

The dismissal bell echoes throughout the school. Trevor and I find Rory, and then we set off towards the Seam. "So Gale, what are you doing to—" From nowhere, a huge explosion rings around me, and emergency bells go off.

"Oh my God. The mines." _My father. _Before I know what I'm doing, I've grabbed Rory's hand and I've taken off towards the mines, dragging him behind me. When we arrive, the scene is chaos. The mines are smoking. Bloodied bodies are being pulled from the hole, and medics are immediately upon them. Peacekeepers are trying hard to contain the women and men that are attempting to push through. I feel Rory turn away, but my eyes stay glued to the scene.

"Gale! Rory!" I hear my mother's voice coming closer, and then she is by my side. She presses her hand into my shoulders, and I hear her whisper. "Please, Lucien. You've got to be okay. _Please._" Her voice is full of so much pain that I nearly break down right there. But I need to stay strong for Vick and Rory.

The evening drags into night. The workers continue bring bodies up from underground. Some of the people are alive. Others are not so lucky. I've dropped to my knees and just stare at the mines. Rory and Vick eventually fall asleep against me. After around five hours of the workers going up and down the mine shafts, bringing up bodies, it's the dead of night.

Four other families are still here. A single young wife, crying against her mother's shoulder. One boy with his mother. Two elderly parents and their adult children, all hoping that their missing family member surfaces. And a woman who looks like she was raised from the town, along with a Seam girl and the younger girl that Rory has a crush on.

Eventually, the trips down into the mine begin to slow. The bodies come fewer and fewer. At the crack of dawn, the leader of the miners nods to his workers and slowly approaches us. My mother takes my hand in hers and breathes out heavily.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to say this. There are no more bodies down in the mines. Your—" My mother holds up her hand to stop him . She knows what has happened, and I do too. Tears fill my eyes and slide down my face. My mother begins to sob into my shoulder. I turn and cry into her neck.

My father, the man who I could tell anything to, the man who taught me how to hunt, the man who was my very best friend, is gone. Forever.

* * *

A few days after the accident, there is a ceremony to honor those who were killed in the explosion. The five names are read by Mayor Undersee. Vince Bane. Han Moore. Jade Levin. James Everdeen. Lucien Hawthorne.

I'm called up onto the stage, along with Katniss Everdeen and Damon Bane. Because we are the oldest children of our parents, we are each given Medals of Valor by the mayor. I stand with the two others as the metal is placed around my neck. I don't understand the reason behind these medals, but I take mine with a straight face.

I find my mother, Vick, and Rory in the crowd. Their eyes are red from crying. I'm sure mine look the same way. The most horrible thing about all this is that my new sibling will never get to meet their father. That breaks my heart the most.

When the ceremony is over, I don't even try to make my way to my mother. Instead, my destination is beyond the fence that borders District 12. I find myself in the forest, kneeling on the ground, clutching my father's carefully carved bow. This takes me back to the days when he was first teaching me how to use it, to the times when he would show me how to carve a bow. I sit back, bring the bow to my chest, and hold it close. And then, without warning, I break down.

* * *

**Crappy ending, I know. I just had to end it there. So, go check out my other story, Without My Mockingjay, if you really like this one! And go vote in the poll on my profile! I think that you should review and tell me if you liked this story. Just saying. ;)**

**~PureAtHeart**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! I haven't forgotten about this story! But I am having trouble coming up with ideas. Please start leaving requests in your review! This is the last chapter of any of my stories until June. I'm sorry. Life gets pretty busy at the end of the school year. But anyways. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh. I don't own the Hunger Games. But I wish I did.**

* * *

I look into the huge, circular mirror and run my fingers through my wig. I'm dressed like a frantic Capitol citizen, trying to flee from the rebels. Today is the day. The five remaining Squad 451 members are going to try to blend with the crowd and reach Snow's mansion. He is opening his home to Capitol refugees.

The plan is simple. Get into the huge mansion and find Snow. Kill him if we get the chance. The hard part will be sneaking through the crowd unnoticed. Tigris has prepped us well, but there is always that one small chance that we could be spotted.

Cressida and Pollux, the first group to leave, both nod at me. "Take care." I'm given a slight smile, and then they are gone. As I watch them go, I feel someone beside me.

"Peeta," I say.

He grins at me, and then pats my arm with his shackled hands. "Watch her back for me. Good luck." I nod. Katniss unlocks his cuffs and he begins to flex his wrists. I find her stormy gray eyes that are locked with his. All I see in them is care. So much, in fact, I can't even look at her. Quickly, I leave the house and stand in the doorway, waiting for her. She exits the building a few seconds later, and we set off into the crowd.

The frigid, cold wind bites at my cheeks. It's very early in the morning; the sun is just starting to peak through the dark, gloomy clouds. I examine the people around me. Panic begins to sink in when I don't spot Cressida and Pollux, but I don't let it show.

So much is happening around me that I can hardly take it all in. I see Peacekeepers directing citizens through the streets. I see frightened and confused children clutching their parents' hands. And I hear so much sobbing, screaming, and groaning. Hell, I can even hear gunfire, which only stirs more questions. _What are they doing to these people?_

Katniss also begins to search the crowd. Her eyes lock on a few scared, confused children, and she elbows my arm. "We might need to split up. There's a girl—" But I don't get to learn about this girl because out of no where, gunfire erupts through the streets. Bodies crumple to the ground and screams echo around me. Katniss and I fall and crawl to a shoe display, taking cover behind it. I crane my neck to see if anyone followed us, but a pair of boots blocks my sight.

"Who is it? Can you see?" I ask nervously. Her face is full of panic as her eyes scan the crowd. I feel her become tense and rigid, and this worries me. I interrupt our silence, but not before I elbow her upper arm. "Katniss?"

"They're shooting from the roof above us," she says. I look around and see people standing on building tops, guns firing. "Trying to take out Peacekeepers, but they're not exactly crack shots. It must be the rebels." I'm not sure what she is thinking, but I try to get rid of any thoughts she has about joining in the shooting.

Urgently, I say, "If we start shooting, that's it. The whole world knows it's us." The words came out before I really knew what I was saying. But by the look on Katniss' face, she agrees with me. It would basically be like holding up a sign that says, "Katniss Everdeen is over here!" And that wouldn't be a good idea. She protests suddenly, saying we need to get to Snow. I sigh. "Then we better start moving before the whole block goes up." She nods.

We begin to crawl along the shop windows, making our way across the street. Then, we come across a wounded Peacekeeper, begging for help. _The stupid Capitol mutts think after all the suffering they've put me through that I would help them? _I knee him in the side of the head and steal his gun from his belt. Katniss and I continue crawling until we've reached the intersection. _Katniss needs a gun. _Quickly, I shoot a random Peacekeeper and take his firearm, locking and loading it before handing it to Katniss. She asks what we should do now.

"Desperate citizens of the Capitol. The Peacekeepers will think we're on their side, and hopefully the rebels have more interesting targets."

We take off running, over to the next block, and I nearly stop dead in my tracks. The rebel soldiers are here, taking cover and firing at will, not caring who their bullets hit. I've paused, fright settling through me as I watch steam from a pod kill everyone in its path. Questions are running through my head. Will I make it out alive? What will become of my family, of Katniss, if I die? _Am I ready to die? _

If it means saving Katniss, I'm prepared to sacrifice myself for her. She's my hunting partner. We had each other's backs when we hunted for animals in the woods, helping our families to survive. Now, we are still protecting each other as we hunt for Snow.

Katniss pulls me away to another area, but we run from there as well when a purple glow erupts around that block. The light is unlike anything I've ever seen; it literally melts the skin from the victims' body. When the light vanishes, we take this as a chance to run.

"Get down!" Katniss yells from no where as she pushes me into the snow. I'm kicked and stepped on as people rush past me. I hear someone shout at me to run, but I'm too slow to get up. When I stand, I can't find her anywhere. Panic sets in. Rapidly, I decide to run straight and seek shelter while keeping my eyes out for her. I reach an apartment door and begin freaking out when the doorknob won't turn.

"Gale? Gale?" I turn and see a trembling Katniss standing around a dozen yards from me. I wave to signal that I'm over here, and then I begin kicking at the door. "Cover yourself!" I shield my eyes until I hear the door fall. Exhaustion passes through me and causes me to crumple, landing harshly.

Immediately, hands are upon me. "Shoot me!" I turn to Katniss, standing shocked in the doorway. "Shoot me!" As I am dragged away by my captors, Peacekeepers, I yell, "Go!" And then, I'm dragged completely inside and the door is leaned against the doorframe.

Inside the apartment are around five Peacekeepers, all wearing the typical white uniform. The three that are dragging me plop me into a chair. One holds my arms back as the other two take my weapons. Then, they chain me to a chair. I can see their muscles tensing as they crowd around me. I embrace myself for the punishment to come.

I feel a slap on my cheek. Multiple punches to my side; I hear a pop, and realize one of my ribs is broken. A kick to my gut sends me flying backwards, and they beat me some more. After what seems like an eternity, the hits stop. I'm pulled back up, still chained, and isolated in a small closet.

All alone in a small closet with broken ribs. Is this how I will die?

The closet begins to heat up. It becomes very stuffy and humid, and I feel sweat build up all over my body and begin to soak into my clothes. _Sweat. _Maybe if I sweat enough, I'll be able to get out of my chains. Around ten minutes later, I begin to wiggle out of my chains. Though it is difficult, I'm able to use my hands and slip the chains over my head.

Quickly, I stand and slightly open the door. I see no one in the room. _I need to sprint to the door as fast as I can. Someone might be in the house. _I take a deep breath, and then I take off. I open the first door and it flies off its hinges. People are suddenly shouting and telling me to stop. Of course, I don't. I continue running. Probably the worst mistake I've made. I hear gunshots fire around me. Two hit my leg, causing me to crumple. I'm losing blood fast. As consciousness slips from my grasp, my mind is focused on one thing. _Katniss._

* * *

It's been a month since the raid on the Capitol. One month since Katniss' little sister, Prim, was killed by a bomb that I designed. My gunshot wounds healed fairly quickly; I walk with a slight limp on my left leg, but no one can tell.

I'm back here in the Capitol, in Snow's mansion. In my hands, I hold a sheath with a single arrow that I've been instructed to give to Katniss. I haven't seen her in what feels like ages. And though I've been dying to see her, I'm not sure if she wants to see me.

The doors to her room open and she catches my eye immediately. She looks beautiful in her Mockingjay uniform. "I brought you this," I say. When her face becomes confused, I continue. "It's supposed to be symbolic. You firing the last shot of the war." She begins asking stupid questions about missing Snow's heart. "You won't miss." I slip the sheath over her shoulder, and we stand there, not even meeting each other's eyes.

"You didn't come see me in the hospital." _Because I was afraid of what you would say to me, _I think. "Was it your bomb?" Even now, the words are like a shot through the heart. Too painful. I knew this question was coming.

"I don't know. Neither does Beetee." I sigh. "Does it matter?" You'll always be thinking about it." She remains silent, staring at anything but me. "That was the one thing I had going for me. Taking care of your family." She still says nothing. "Shoot straight, okay?"

I lightly stroke her cheek, taking her in. Then, I turn on my heel before I break down. I'm leaving my best friend behind, and I don't know if I'll ever see her again.

* * *

**Aw.. This was sad. I hate writing sad stories. **

**NEWS!: Like I said before, I won't be updating again until June. Go like my Facebook page! "PureAtHeart-Fanfiction"! I'm going to start asking random questions at the end of each chapter. Feel free to answer them! Leave requests! REVIEW!**

**RANDOM QUESTION!: Have you seen a musical live on stage? I've seen the Lion King, Wicked, and Hairspray!**

**~PureAtHeart**


End file.
